Użytkownik:Nadija03/Bookde
Bookde Bonnie Nadia P Oczywiście nie mam na imię Boonie, ale tylko to mi wpadło do głowy. No i nie mam na nazwisko P, ale to pierwsza litera tego nazwiska Boo, Booky, Bookusia, Book left|53pxDziesięcioletnia ponysona użytkowniczki NADIJA03. Uczęszcza do czwartej klasy Friendship Academy , oraz na dodatkowe zajęcia z Języka AngielskiegoZ kucykami o dwa lata starszymi -,- Dlaczego ja tak dobrze znam anglika?. Jej mottem jest ,,Spieszmy się powoli". Uwielbia przedstawicielki Klejnotów Harmonii, jednak nie ma jednej ulubionej. Fanka Voldemorta, Chrysalis, Davy'ego Jonesa, Kapitana Barbossy'Piraci z karaibów: Klątwa czarnej perły. On Zabił Czarnobrodego... Łeee :< i ogólnie większości antagonistów. Mieszka ze swoją rodziną w Ponyville, ale nie jest to jej rodzinne miasto. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Susan i Naturalist , które także są jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. '''Zajmuje już 10 miejsce w Najdłuższych stronach!!!!! '(aż pięć wykrzykników!) Opis Bookde powstała bardzo dawno. Napewno jakoś w sierpniu 2013. Autorka tworzyła najpierw wymyślone kucyki, jednak po zapoznaniu się ze słowem ponysona i pontyfikacja, zamierzała stworzyć swoją right|26px|Dawny znaczek ponysonę-pontyfikację. Początkowo artykuł był głupi. Kompletna nuda widniała właśnie w tym miejscu, które czytasz. Imię Bookde nawiązywało do książek, bo właśnie znaczkiem Booky była brązowa książka. Artykuł był z lekka Mary-Sue. Bookde trochę sobie na wiki posiedziała, ale autorka pomyślała sobie, że ,,Ten artykuł jest głupi." Zmieniła Boo na kucyka bardzo podobnego do tego. Gdy Nadija zauważyła to podobieństwo, zmieniła znów Booky. Całe szczęście, że nikt jej wtedy nie rysował (choć i tak była głupia). Powstała szara klaczka z falowanymi włosami. Początkowo miała ten sam znaczek, ale autorka zdała sobie sprawę, że ostatnio jakoś mało czyta. Więc Boo straciłą znaczek. No i sobie była na wiki, rysowali ją... Autorka zostawiła to imię, bo jest ładneNio bo plosiem pani, to było ładnie!. W końcu i ten wygląd przestał się autorce podobać. Zmieniła na taki i taki ją satysfakcjonuje. ''(Dam tu emotkę, choć nie powinnam... ;>')'' Wygląd 280px|left|Starszy wyglądWygląd Bookde dużo ewoluował. Początkowo była marnym jaskrawym tęporogim jednorożcem. Później przekształciła się w nudnego beżowego jednorożca z włosami prostymi jak druty. Niedawno była jeszcze jednorożcem o falowanych kasztanowych włosach w '''poziome' kolorowe paski.268px|left|Następna Boo Teraz ma zwyczajne ciemne włosy w''' pionowe''' pasemka, limonkowe i purpurowe. Falują jej się jak chcą, ale okropna grzywka, która za nic nie chce się ułożyć, sterczy na wszystkie strony. Jej ogonek jest krótki, sięga zaledwie za tyłek. Uwielbia nosić materiałowe opaski. Oczy prawie nic nie zmieniły się podczas ewolucji. Szaro-niebieskie, kształt oczu Applejack i takie samo rozstawienie rzęs. Jasnoszara sierść jest normalna, jak wszystkich innych kucyków. Jej brat ma identyczną. Róg jest krótki i nieco zaostrzony. Wysoka jak na swój wiek, ale w klasie ma wyższych. Ma dość długi korpus, normalne nogi. Nie zdobyła swego słodkiego znaczka, który jej zdaniem jest niepotrzebny, ponieważ może zajmować się wieloma rzeczami i rozwijać wiele zainteresowań. Equestria Girls W Equestria Girls Bookde ma różową bluzkę z fioletowymi rękawkami i trzema purpurowymi kokardkami. left|162pxNosi jeansowe spodenki za kolana. Ma różowe botki z fioletową podeszwą i fioletowymi guzikami. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone. Marzenia Bookde należy do kategorii kucyków, którym nie wystarczy to co mają, a chcą więcej. Większość marzeń Booky jest nierealnych. *Pragnie być pegazem, który z swoim bratem i tatą będzie szybował ponad chmurami i wybierze się na spacer do Cloudsdale. *Zawsze chciała zwiedzić Canterlot Skojarzenia - Warszawa, kupić sobie pamiątkę lub zobaczyć najsławniejsze muzea. *Chce pojechać na ferie do Mysterious Mountains Skojarzenia - Tatry , gdzie mogłaby pojeździć na nartach, jednak według jej mamy, "sprzęt do jeżdżenia na nartach jest zbyt drogi" *Chciałaby wystąpić w jakiejś reklamie i dostać kasę, tyle że nikt nie chce jej zgłosić. *Chciałaby by być Kryształowym kucykiem. 256px|left|Bookde jako Kryształowy kucyk Sny Bookde miewa sny bardzo często. Zwykle są to chaotyczne filmiki. Czasem jedzie na sankach z Harrym Potterem w krainie gumy do żucia, siedzi sobie w jeziorku, a obok Zuko i AzulaAvater Legenda Angaa, kto zna? ćwiczą magię ognia, albo jeździ niebieskim autobusem w różowe gwiazdki koło bramy czasu. Rzadko miewa jednak koszmary, a gdy już jakiś ma, to przez całą noc ma niekontrolowane napady trzęsienia. Już nie opowiem, o czym te koszmary ma, bo są za straasznee... Zainteresowania i umiejętności Bookde interesuje się pisaniem książek, rysowaniem, aktorstwem i muzyką. Napisała już wiele opowiadań, które są tak głupie, że kuli się i zatyka uszy, jak ktoś je czyta. Co więcej, jej rysunki szału nie robią. Jako małe źrebiątko lubiła pomalować farbkami, jednak wychodziły jej tylko bezkształtne czarne plamy. Teraz lubi pokreślić po kartce ołówkiem i pokolorować kredkami, co wychodzi jej źle. Co do aktorstwa, to nawet dobrze jej wychodzi. Umie udawać dużo postaci i nie wstydzi się przy tym. Tylko nie ma gdzie występować. 270px|right|Bookde na przedstawienie jako Księżniczka LunaChodzi na kółko muzyczne w szkole i śpiewa na koncertach szkolnych. Umie grać na keyboardzie, bo chodziła jako 9-latka na zajęcia dodatkowe. Szybko uczy się tekstów piosenek, umie śpiewać nisko, jednak kiepsko śpiewa wysoko. Co więcej, uwielbia czytać książki pod kołdrą z kopytkami na kaloryferze w zimowe wieczory. A gdyby opisać jej umiejętności, to te wyżej opisane i jeszcze magia oraz tak zwane komputerowanie. Magia - poziom normalny, taki jak większość ludzi kucyków w świecie kucykowym. Komputerowanie - poziom słaby. Co prawda, jest najlepsza z całej jej rodziny w komputerowaniu, ale wszyscy którzy do jej rodziny nie należą pewnie są od niej lepsi. Wady Klacz ta miłuje słodycze i nie może się odzwyczaić. Ma bardzo słabe nerwy, co przeszkadza jej w codziennym życiu. Tak samo przeszkadza jej własne lenistwo i jęczenie. Jest okropną egoistką, jest wredna... Jest też strasznie upierdliwa. Często nuci lub śpiewa, czego nie kontroluje. Czasem, gdy inni do niej mówią ona dostaje niekontrolowanego napadu nucenia i wtedy myślą, że ich nie słucha. Ma słomiany zapał i marzenia, których nie chce jej się spełnić. Wszystko co robi, robi tak powoli, że przegrałaby zawody z żołwiem. Uwielbia się droczyć. Gdy na polskim musiała porównać cztery jej cechy do cech zwierząt, napisała tak: ,,Jestem leniwa niczym leniwiec. Jestem gadatliwa jak papuga. Jestem natrętna niczym mucha. Jestem powolna jak ślimak." Zalety Bookde nienawidzi mówić o swoich zaletach. Zawsze mówi, że ich nie ma. Więc można powiedzieć, że jej zaletą jest samokrytyka. Uważa, że wszystko robi źle. Ma dobrą pamięć i jest dość chłonna na wiedzę. Jest okropnie brzydka nawet ładna. Dość szybko biega. Stara się przestrzegać wszystkich zasad które jej obowiązują. Nie kłamie, bo wtedy ma wyrzuty sumienia z którymi nie da się żyć. Poglądy Bookde uwielbia wykonywać większość podstawowych czynności jak spanie, jedzenie, chodzenie czy nic nie robienie. A nie lubi takich czynności jak wstawanie, wychodzenie z psem, sprzątanie... Najbardziej lubi psy, jednak może kiedyś zacznie bardziej lubić koty. Jej ulubionymi rasami psów są Buldog Francuski i Jamnik. Kocha czekoladę, cukierki musujące i żelki Haribo, ale reszta słodyczy jej nie smakuje. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego co da się zjeść lubi makaron'''Hah, a na drugim miejscu '''solone paluszki. Lubi nowoczesne wnętrza, nienawidzi starodawnych. Kocha bawić się z małymi źrebaczkami, które ją akceptują, a boi się zadawać ze starszymi, bo oni przeważnie nie traktują młodszych poważnie, śmieją się, a Bookde wtedy robi się przykro. Najbardziej lubi pić herbatę z sokiem malinowym, lubi też herbatkę z cytryną i miodem, jednak nienawidzi herbaty miętowej i zwykłej, które zawsze mama podaje jej, gdy atakuje ją jelitówka. Nie lubi mieć pomalowanych kopytek, nosić biżuterii i malować sięChociaż na bal karnawałowy xD. Nie przepada za sukienkami i spódniczkamiLol, kucyk w spódniczce O,o. Uwielbia piosenki tego, tego lub tego typu, jednak nie przepada za takimi i takimi. Szkoła Bookde uczęszcza do czwartej klasy podstawówki. Lubi wszystkie przedmioty oprócz Nauk Dobrych Manier i OgrodnictwaA tak na serious to Przyrody, Techniki i Religii, ale Boo chodzi do Friendship Academy, jie?. Szczerze kocha Język Polski. Uważa, że'' każdy lubi inne przedmioty, ale to też kwestia'' nauczyciela który może zachęcać źrebaki do nauki przedmiotu, lub je od niego odpychać.Uwielbiam wymyślać mądre myśli bez żadnego sensu... Choć ta ma ''Pragnie dostać świadectwo z paskiem, bo w tym roku może być to jej pierwszy czerwony pasek.Bo w 1-3 są oceny opisowe O,O Załamkaa Relacje Ta część zostanie rozbudowana! Evie Evie jest mamą Bookde, a relacje mają jak większość pospolitych matek i córek. Częsta nie słucha Evie, dyskutuje z nią. Ale i tak sie kochają. Strongy Tutaj sytuacja nie jest już pospolita. Ojciec podchodzi do ważnych dla niej spraw obojętnie i woli Compiriana. Ale tak już z tatami bywa - wolą synów. Compirian Zwykła relacja między młodszym bratem a siostrą. Czasem się biją, czasem sobie pomagają, bawią się... Ale na 100% Bookde nigdy nie zagra z nim w karty .Długa historia... Bookde prawie zawsze ignoruje zaczepki typu: ,,Bookde, a ja mam już trzydziesty szósty poziom w Galaxy Life i.. (...) więc nic tam nie kupuj, bo zbieram na tego czerwonego, okej?"Bookde, to, Bookde, tamto, Bookde sramto, chociaż rodzice zawsze jej mówią, żę "to niedobrze, że tak robi, bo coś tam itd.". Naturalist Jedna z dwóch najlepszych przyjaciółek Bookde. Umią rozmawiać wspólnym językiem. Maja podobne zainteresowania. Niestety Nati mieszka dosć daleko i widzą się tylko w szkole. Poznały się w pierwszej klasie. Szczerze mówiąc, Booky spodziewała zupełnie innego kucyka spoglądając na listę uczniów 1B. W tej klasie nie utrzymywały zbytnio kontaktów. Dopiero w drugie, po awanturze z '''Irytorostworem'To dziewczyna z mojej klasy, a ksywka wymyślona przeze mnie, zaczęły ze sobą rozmawaić, co potem okazało się przyjaźnią. Szybko znalazły tematy do rozmów i uznały, że są na podobnym poziomie. Dancing Hooves Kuzynka, tabletomaniaczka. Wakacje i ferie nie liczą się bez pojechania do niej na odludzia Fillydelphi Skojarzenia - Bydgoszcz. A opisać tam frajdy się nie da. Ona ma co prawda piętnaście lat, ale to nie sprawia problemu. Sweetnees Szczerze mówiąc, Bookde bawi się z nią tylko na urodzina brata, bo jest jego przyjaciółką. Lubi ją, bo jest mała, a Booky kocha małe dzieci! Oczywiście jeśli nie płaczą, nie ciągną za włosy, nie przezywają, nie fochują się, nie są obrzydliwe i złośliwe. Susan Jedna z dwóch najlepszych przyjaciółek Bookde. Susan często się fochujeTak ludzie, FOHUJE! i gada jakieś głupoty "czy ją lubi" na poziomie pięciolatka. Nie mogą znaleźć wspólnego języka. Dnia 08.11.2013 chyba nieoficjalnie opisana wyżej osoba zakończyła przyjaźń z Boonie Nadią P urodzoną tego i tego, 'ale za chwilę po polskim zaczęła z nią gadać. Irytorostwór Zapewne nic wam ta nazwa nie mówi. Prawdziwe imię tego osobnika to Martyna. Według Bookde, ona jest takim Irytorostworem Irytoro - stwór, nie kojarzyć mi z rostworami!, czyli potworem wymyślonym przez nią samą. W drugiej klasie była z nią "wojna", a teraz się nie lubią. Nadia left|300pxPoznały się z Nadią na placu zabaw w wakacje. Nadia jadła sobie lodzika, a Bookde nie miała niczego i była smutna. Nadia dała jej dwa złote na lodzika ale masz mi je oddać, okej?. Bookde się ucieszyła i teraz się przyjaźnią. Bookde ma jej imię na drugie imięAle to mojem imiem :<. Zwierzaki Zygzak 178px|right|Zygzak170px|left|Walka o kiełbasę'Zygzak'' (właś. Zygzak Zygmunt Zygfryd Fazimiusz Wojciech Dorian Lucjusz Francessco Jorge Fąfel 'Mateusz Adrian Roman Reksio Felicjan Ferdynand P)Tak , ma tyle imion'' to pies Bookde, a dokładniej buldog francuski. Jest biały z lewym czarnym uszkiem. Posiada bardzo ciemnobrązowe oczy i nie ma ogona. Kocha spać, jeść i robić co mu się chce. Lubi patrzeć, jak jego pani gra na pianinie. Jest strasznie inteligentny. Jest nieoficjalnym mężem Naturalist, ale czasami w tajemnicy zdradza ją z psami z podwórka. Bekon '''Bekon Geneza imienia - Przychodzi do mnie kolega coś pożyczyć i się pyta: ,,Jaka to rasa?", a ja na to ,,Gekon", a on ,,Co? Bekon?" xD jest drugim zwierzaczkiem Bookde i jej rodzinki. Jest to jaszczurka rasy Gekon. Kolor - brąz. Uwielbia wylegiwać się na podgrzewanym kamieniu. Lena Lena to jeż pigmejski płci żeńskiej. Śpi w dzień, wstaje w nocy, je karmę dla kotów i robaki Bekona. Wiele obserwacji nie dało się dokonać, bo ona wstaje gdy opisywana tu klacz idzie spać. Irmina, Siadara, Antek i Milusia Imiona wyżej napisane należą do najmniejszych członków rodziny P. Kto zgadnie kto to? Pająki. Ptaszniki, które chyba nie wymagają dłuższego opisywania, bo ciągnęło by się aż do historii, kiedy Siadara zamieszkała w rogu salonu rodzinki P... Kartuś Kartuś'' (pełne imię to Master Potejto)'' jest zaczarowanym czerwonym ziemniakiem z różowymi małymi skrzydełkami i małymi stópkami na które zawsze zakłada błękitne buciki. Zieje paprykowym ogniem. Ma left|208px|Macha z Katusiem rękamizielony język. Posiada oczy jak Pou - duże z czarnymi kropkami w środku. Najczęściej ma taki głupawy uśmiech jak on. Bardzo rzadko chodzi po ziemi, woli latać w powietrzu. Umie bardzo szybko machać skrzydłami, jednak wolno lata. Uwielbia pączki w czekoladzie. Jest bardzo przyjazny i ruchliwy. Nie umie mówić, tylko piszczy, ale i tak wszyscy go rozumieją. Ma brata bliźniaka i młodszą siostrę - brat ma na imię Bartuś'' (Bartłomiej Suchar Ogórkowy) i mieszka z rodziną WarzywkowąChyba... Jeszcze nieoficjalna nazwa xD. Imię i aktualne miejsce zamieszkania jego siostry jest nieznane. Tęczuś Tęczuś jest rodzajem polnego duszka, zjawy. Działa jak kameleon. Umie zmieniać swój kolor. Gdy chce, żeby zostawiono go w spokoju zmienia się w grzywę Bookde i się tam chowa. Nie ma ust i nosa, ala ogromne oczy z czarnymi kropkami w środku. Jest bardzo nieśmiały i tchórzliwy. Nienawidzi Halloween. Uwielbia słuchać muzyki. Lata w powietrzu i umie to robić bardzo szybko. Mint Mintie znajduje się tu! left|218px'Mint'' (pełne imię: Mint Muffin with Chocolate)'' to miętowa babeczka której nie da się zjeść. Znajduje się w brązowym papierku do muffinek. Ma czekoladowy biszkopt, miętowy krem z czekoladowymi wiórkami. Umie skakać, jednak nie chodzi i nie lata. Bookde przeważnie nosi ją swoją magią. Ma czarne oczka z rzęsami i czerwone usteczka. Uwielbia się zakładać i kibicować. Jest ogormną fanką Katy Perry. Została ściągnięta od miętowego loda w Happy Jump. center|400px|Wyścigi w śniegu Cytaty ''',,Mama, pokażę ci wind w żarcie!" '' Pomyliła się, gdy chciała pokazać swojej mamie Nieudany żart w windzie.'' ,,Mama, paczaj! Paczaj, paczaj, paczaj!" '' Gdy pokazuje swojej mamie nowy rysunek.'' ,,To jest takie jakieś cosiowe coś" '' Gdy ktoś pyta się o jej bazgroły w rysowniczku.'' ,,Applejack, Applejack, Applejack! Czangowiśnia czy wiśnioczanga?" '' Gdy bawi się z przyjaciółkami w Mane6.'' ,,Zyguś jest słodki jak szarlotkaaa. Zyguś jest mięciutki jak maskotkaa. Lala la lalalalalala. I kochany niczym braaaat!" '' Jej głupia piosenka o jej psie do której zapomniała trzeciej linijki.'' ,,Powiedziała, że mnie "nie lubi, bo ja jej nie lubię" i się na mnie fochnęła, bo stanełam z Natu w PARZE!" '' Opowiada mamie o nowym fochu Susan.'' ,,Nanananananannanana, troll" '' Gdy gra w Galaxy Life.'' ,,Co to za piiiii. Co to za biedak. (...) Nie lubię jego, jego parszywego głosu i jego parszywego piiiiii!"Ceznura xD '' Gdy nuci tą piosenkę. '' ,,Mama, paczpaczpaczpaczpacz!" '' Gfy pokazuje cokolwiek mamie.'' Ciekawostki *Nie ma łaskotek (choć chciałaby mieć). *Gdy naprawdę chce jej się spać, oczy zmieniają kolor na żółtyA to ciekawostka! Wymyśliłam na poczekaniu xD Mama zawsze wie, kiedy chce mi się spać gdy trzeba powtarzać do sprawdzianu... Ciekawe skąd?, gdy jest zła, to na czerwony, a gdy smutna, to na srebrzysty. *Wywodzi się z rodziny Po i rodziny Przy, więc dlatego ma nazwisko P. *Często gada do siebie *Jest Książkoholiczką i Językopolskomaniaczką. *Choć ma niebieskie oczy, to zielony kolor magii. *Nigdy nie wie, co kupić znajomym na urodziny *Kocha szkołę, ale nienawidzi się uczyć. *Urodziny ma 1 grudnia, a imieniny 1 sierpnia. Życzenia mile widziane xD *Jest prawo-kopytna *Jej ulubione kolory to szary, brązowy, purpurowy, limonkowyStąd jej umaszczenie xD, beżowy i biały. *Panicznie boi się ciemności Boję się nawet wejść do pokoju gdy rolety są zasłonięte bo taki jeden mnie zje... Tylko moi bliscy wiedzą kto :X *Obgryza kopytka W realu obgryzam skórki, nie paznokcie :< *Ma słabość do języka Hiszpańskiego i Włoskiego. *Uważa, że Kryształowe Kucyki, a tym bardziej pegazy są najlepszą rasą. *Nienawidzi książek z morałami dla małych dzieci. *Uwielbia słowa typu "Iż". *Uważa, że poziom angielskiego w klasie czwartej "leży". *Gdy ma demo jakiegoś programu, to nigdy z niego nie korzysta. *Nie chciałaby być alicornem, a tym bardziej księżniczką. *Zawsze marzyła, żeby mieć kosz na śmieci w pokoju. *Ona wie, że w piątki o dzwudziestej na Tefałenie (xD) lecą jakieś fajne filmy. *Kiedyś była Simsomaniaczką *Najbardziej z Simsów uwielbia tworzyć simów. *Ona sądzi, że The Sims 3 jest lepsze niż czwórka. *Ogląda serial My Big Human, a film Polish Ponies oglądała pięć razyEquestriaaa Girlsss! *Chciałaby mieć Worda 200'7, '''a nie 2003. *Jej tata ma telefon z Androidem, więc mu się wciska. *Jej Pou (a raczej taty) ma już 21 poziom O,O *Woli budyń. *Była przewodniczącą w klasach 0, 1, 2 i 4. *Zawsze była w kalsie B, a od czwartej przeszła do CC jest lepsze xD *Najgorsza ocena jaką dostała w całym swoim życiu to 4-. *Jej ulubiony piosenkarz który nie jest piosenkarzem to Cezik! *Nawet gdy w kreskówkach zwierzętom dzieje się krzywda, to jej chce się płakać. *Brzydzi się krwii w telewizorze. *Nie lubi białych misiów-żelków. *Zamiast kosmici, mówi kosmiludki. *Kocha tą piosenkę. *Boi sie gimnazjum. *Lubi i Księżniczkę Lunę i Celestię. *Uwielbia wymyślać różne sytuacje, np. Mama do niej mówi '',,Kiedyś w późniejszych klasach trzeba będzie oglądać codziennie wiadomości w telewizji, bo to było zadane." A Booky odpowiada ,,A co by było, jakby jakiś uczeń miszkał w innym mieście i zaatakowali by to miasto zamachowcy i odcieli by mu kablówkę?"''Wymyślałam na poczekaniu xD *Nie interesuje jej wojna w Syrii. Czy gdzieś tam... *Szuka przyjaciół na wiki. *Ona wie, że on wie wszystko i jest ZUEM. *Uwielbia machać rączkami. *Umie zrobić prezentację na Pałer Pointcie(xD) w dwie minutyDosłownie -,-. *Do mamy woli mówić ,,'Mama', jem kotleta!", niż ,,'Mamo''', jem kotleta!" *Szczerze woli antagonistów. Miód miodowy i masło maślane, czyli spis uwag do artykułu Galeria